powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jill
: "Lively Ninja!White...Strike!" Jill is White Ninja Strike of the Ninja Strike Rangers. Biography Jill is Ned's sister who is very reliable but a bit clumsy, initially believing her clan's history with Lord Bane to be a fairy tale. Just like Norman, she is a high schooler and becomes White Ninja Strike. After the final battle against Lord Bane, Jill sets her sights on becoming a singer and uses her ninjutsu as her talent. Powers and Abilities ;Ninja Techniques Expertise :Being trained to be a ninja for many years, she is skilled in ninja techniques and Shuriken Ninja Arts. :;Enhanced Reflexes ::She was able to catch a flying shuriken with her hand. :;Body Flicker ::She was able to move at an almost untraceable speed in a puff of smoke. :;Body Replacement ::She is able to put a straw dummy in her place to fool her enemies. :;Shadow Pin Technique ::Pins her target's shadow for other Ninja Strike Rangers to strike. :;Pitfall Technique ::Generates a pitfall at the target. :;Shuriken Ninja Art ::Thanks to her Nintality inherited from John, Jill can perform a wide variety of abilities through ninja techniques in addition to those accessed using the Ninja Strike Rangers arsenal. White Ninja Strike Arsenal *Ninja Shuriken **'White Ninja Strike Shuriken' **'Striker Shuriken: White' *Shinobi Blade *Ninja Gun *Ninja Buckle *Clockwork Weapon Mecha *Dog Striker *Tiger Striker - Super= White Super Strike is White Ninja Strike's power-up form accessed through the Super Ninja Shuriken - Felix= Felix Jill Arsenal *Felix Morpher - Breeze= White Breeze Strike Arsenal *Boost Blade *Shinobi Blade - Tiger Striker= Tiger Striker is a white tiger-based Striker designed by Jill. It forms the right leg of Boost Strike Megazord. - Legend Warriors= White Ninja Strike has demonstated the ability to transform into the legendary heroines via their respective Ninja Shuriken, in a similar manner to the Legendary Ranger Mode. On a single occasion this was performed through Four Mix Morph technique, a variant of the Alien Rangers Shuriken's Duplication Technique which allows Jill to assume the form of her legendary heroine predecessors alongside White Ninja Strike simultaneously. - Blue Wind Ranger= By using the Ninja Storm Shuriken, Jill is able to transform into Blue Wind Ranger . Arsenal *''Ninja Sword'' - Kunoichi Cop= By using the Ninja Cop Shuriken, Jill is able to transform into Kunoichi Cop . }} }} Ranger Key The 'White Ninja Strike Ranger Key ' is a Ninja Strike Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Ninja Strike Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into White Ninja Strike. Gallery Ninnin-whitem.png|A male version of White Ninja Strike seen in Power Rangers Super Megaforce Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Jill is portrayed by Jacqueline I. Sanchez . Notes See also * - her counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Ninja Strike Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:White Ranger Category:Ninja Strike Rangers Category:2018